Core training has developed into one of the most important concepts in fitness training. Exercise scientists, biomechanists, physical therapists, strength and conditioning coaches and personal trainers all realize the critical link that the central or “core” muscles play in stabilizing the trunk (especially, the lower back) and transferring force and power from the legs to the upper body musculature. One of the most important and commonly used pieces of equipment employed during core training is the stability ball, sometimes referred to as the “Swiss ball.” Like the prior-art device shown in FIG. 1A, stability balls provide a rolling or unstable surface on which exercises are performed. The instability of the ball requires the exerciser to compensate during the exercise using his or her musculature to maintain control of the ball throughout the exercise. A primary benefit of exercise ball training, as opposed to exercising on a hard flat surface, is that the body responds to the instability of the ball to remain balanced thereby engaging many more muscles. Those muscles become stronger over time to keep balanced. Most frequently, the “core” body muscles are the focus of exercise ball programs.
However, the stability ball has two major flaws. The first, and perhaps the most pressing because it prevents many persons from using the ball and more advanced users from performing advanced exercises, is the tendency of the ball to roll away from the user. This tendency adds an element of fear that precludes the utilization of stability balls by many potential users. The second flaw is that the stability ball offers no changes in resistance to movement throughout the range of motion of the exercise. In addition, the resistance offered by the ball decreases as it becomes increasingly unstable at the end ranges of an exercise.
Scientific literature has demonstrated the positive impact of stability ball training on neuromuscular function over the past decade and the support in the literature has increased significantly over the last five years. See, e.g., J. M. Willardson, Core stability training: applications to sports conditioning programs, J Strength Cond. Res. 2007 August 21(3):979-985; P. W. Marshall, B. A. Murphy, Increased deltoid and abdominal muscle activity during Swiss ball bench press, J Strength Cond. Res. 2006 November 20(4):745-50; P. W. Marshall, B. A. Murphy, Core stability exercises on and off a Swiss ball, Arch. Phys. Med. Rehabil. 2005 February 86(2):242-249; R. Stanton, P. R. Reaburn, B. Humphries, The effect of short-term Swiss ball training on core stability and running economy, J Strength Cond. Res. 2004 August 18(3):522-8. Currently, there are platforms that hold stability balls in place preventing them from rolling (Aeromat Stability Ball Base, STACCA.com) or that are used for storage (Power Systems Inc.), but no device or system exists that allows stabilization of the stability ball while still permitting continued functional core exercising on the ball.
Accordingly, a need exists to overcome the problems discussed above.